


when the ice melts

by fairyprincelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, One Night Stands, but not really, not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyprincelouis/pseuds/fairyprincelouis
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: MeltBut those lovely green eyes were oh, so dangerous.





	when the ice melts

When he first meets Harry, Louis wants him for a quick fuck. Harry seems almost perfect for it too. He’s handsome and well-built. The only thing that makes Louis cautious are his stunning green eyes.

 

They’re kind eyes.

 

Eyes that belong to a person who stays in the morning and lingers in your heart; eyes that could potentially melt the ice barrier surrounding Louis’ own heart. Harry’s eyes are a very clear warning sign that he should stay as far away as possible.

 

Louis _really_ should’ve known better, but he couldn’t bring himself to kick Harry out the next morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it despite how short it is. :)


End file.
